


Therapy

by angryschnauzer



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel MCU, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, In effect Prostitution, Torture, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a siren who is employed by Hydra to help with the Winter Soldiers therapy after each of his treatments. With him since he was turned into what he is today, you have found a particular form of therapy helps… and its not just your voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> The shot/scene in The Winter Solider where Bucky is strapped into the chair to be re-brainwashed always has me squirming in my seat because DAMN he’s sexy there. All oiled and sweaty and muscly… yeah… sorry, where was i? Anyway, this is the oneshot i couldn’t decide whether to make Fluff or Smut, so its a combo of Feels, Angst, and Smut!  
> This is also the first time i’m done a ‘song’ oneshot, and i felt a wartime song would be more appropriate than anything else. The song is ‘We’ll Meet Again’ by Dame Vera Lynn who was a WWII ‘Sweetheart’.

Therapy

Director Pierce left the room in a hurry, talkingto  Agent Rumlow in a hushed voice as you could hear the screams coming from behind him. It was the same every time, always the screams. Then the room would clear and it would be your time to step into the fray. The older gentleman stopped next to you, pausing yet not meeting your gaze;

“I’m sorry to call you in so soon after your last visit...” he looked down at the floor; “I don’t know what you do to him to fix him, but whatever it is, it seems to work...”

He deftly flicked out his fingers from his pocket, a small piece of paper held between them as if he was tipping a bellhop. Taking it you just nodded, waiting for the corridor to empty before you opened it, noticing the check was for an additional thousand this time. Stowing it into the pocket of your lab coat you turned your attention back to the room, the screams having subsided, just a faint whimpering coming from the room as you could hear the metallic sounds of surgical instruments being tidied. The sound of footsteps coming back along the corridor put you on edge, yet you recognised the walk and tensed as they stopped inches behind you;

“So what is you do in there again?”

You didn’t turn around;

“Agent Rumlow, we’ve been through this; I’m a siren. I soothe him”

He let out a low groan;

“With that ass, you can soothe me anytime”

You spun around, your eyes glowing red, your breath catching in your throat as you started to build a sirens cry, your voicebox reverberating until Agent Rumlow was clamping his hands over his ears, staggering down the hallway having realised you could actually burst his eardrums if you felt like it.

Soon the room was emptying of the last lab tech’s, wheeling the little trolleys out as they made their way past you, not making eye contact as they were part ashamed of the procedures they carried out, and part scared of the rumours they’d heard about you.

Stepping into the lab you took a deep breath, pulling the door closed and moving the latch, pulling the blinds down on the small windows that allowed viewing from the corridor. You pulled the usual chair over and stood on it, pulling the wire from the rear of the security camera as you didn’t want them finding out exactly what your therapy was.

Finally you turned to him. He was sat splayed in the chair, his back reclined and his head resting on the restraint behind him, his muscled chest covered in a sheen of sweat, his eyes closed with his long dark lashes laying against his face. You reached over and unlatched the shackles that had been holding him in place, your hands massaging the flesh where it had been squeezed tight, and for some reason doing the same on his metal arm as well, the smooth plates moving against your fingertips and clicking into place.

Kicking off your heels, you unbuttoned your long lab coat, revealing that you were bare beneath, and climbed onto his lap, his arms instinctively moving around you as you rested your head on his shoulder, pressing kisses along his jawline. He let out a little whimper, as if a small child who was trying not to cry in his sleep;

“Shhhh, I’m here...”

He didn’t open his eyes, but his cherry red lips parted;

“You’re back... sing for me... like last time...”

Entwining your fingers with his you started to sing;

 _“We'll meet again_ __  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day  
Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away”

You could feel his heart rate slow to a steady beat as you sung, the song familiar from his time before the accident, and it was the same one that always seemed to work on him. But it wasn’t just your voice that soothed him, that reset his mind so he was ready to work again, and that was the reason why you were naked.

As you shifted you could feel his arousal growing, the firm push against the back of your bare thighs, and as you gently stroked your fingers down his chest his metal hand moved to cup at your breast. It was going to hurt, it always did, but you allowed it. He needed to be in a time when he was whole, before the experiments, and as your lips pressed kisses against his chest you continued your song;

 _“So will you please say "Hello"_  
To the folks that I know  
Tell them I won't be long  
They'll be happy to know   
That as you saw me go  
I was singing this song”

You shifted on his lap, straddling him as you continued to sing, his eyes still closed but his face now showing a relaxed expression. Deftly opening the fly of his pant you folded the fabric back until you were able to pull his hard cock free, standing proud and erect from a nest of dark curls, the adrenalin from the procedure he’d just been through having unusual effects on his body that needed to be taken care of.

Shifting you lifted yourself up, positioning him at your entrance before letting gravity take over as you slid down on his hardness, taking his thick girth fully within your tight walls until you let out a low groan from the pleasure it gave you.

Rocking your hips back and forth you gently ran your fingernails over his chest, watching as his jaw fell open and his head pressed back against the chair. It wouldn’t take long, it never did after what he went through, but this is what you had found worked the best way to pull him back to the present.

 _“But I know we'll meet again some sunny day._  
Keep smiling through   
Just like you always do,   
'Til the blue skies   
Drive the dark clouds far away”

You remembered when the song had first come out, you had been working for Hydra even then, against your will yet it was the best option you had at the time. The world had been ripping itself apart and you had found yourself stuck in the middle of it. You had always been the one to soothe this patient, to be the one that was assigned to him and him alone. No-one questioned it or your existence, having seen too many things that went beyond the realms of ‘human’ nature.

 _“So will you please say"Hello"_  
To the folks that I know.  
Tell them it won't be long.   
They'll be happy to know   
That as you saw me go,   
I was singin' this song.”

And now this beautiful creature beneath you was one of your kind, not human, yet not of another. He was stuck in limbo and you were the one that would bring him through the pain and darkness. You felt his hands move to your hips, his hips now rocking against yours, and urgency to his expression as he opened his eyes, his steel grey iris’s boring into you as you rode him. Speeding up your efforts you felt the rough bite of his hairs against your clit, stimulating you with each movement until you could feel yourself climbing towards that beautiful peak, your hips working hard to bring him with you until you both found what you had been searching for; release. His body shuddered beneath you, his fingers digging into your hips as he held you to his body whilst he emptied himself deep within you, your own body rocking with the spasms of your orgasm as you trembled around his cock.

Finally you were both spent, falling forwards you pressed a kiss to his lips, taking the sweat from his body as his tongue danced against your own. With your bodies still connected you settled onto his chest, your voice quiet as you finished the song;

 _“We'll meet again,_  
Don't know where,   
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day”

With your head tucked under his chin you stayed as you were until you felt the steady rise and fall of his chest, knowing he had fallen into a peaceful slumber and that it would be time for you to make a move. Softly disentangling yourself from him you stood on shaky legs, admiring his body as he lay here before delicately tucking him back into his pants and fastening them. Pulling on your lab coat you went to the supply closet and pulled out a blanket, covering him from the chill in the air that the air purification system was causing.

Buttoning your coat and slipping your heels on, you checked over him one final time before pressing a kiss to his cheek;

“Until next time my Winter Soldier...”

You brushed away the single tear that fell from his lashes with your thumb, knowing that you would be seeing your Soldier many times more. Hydra was never satisfied, they always had a use for him and he was the reason why you were still there.  

You couldn’t leave, for his sake.

 


End file.
